Situations of a Frantic Mind
by Knight In Voided Armor
Summary: This is my first in a series of 5 shot pairings. Starting everything off we have Sakura x Ino. I am regretably writing this from Ino's point of view because I am tired of writing Sakura. Make a request on my next one if you wish, and Happy Missions!
1. Lying is the Latest Fashion

A/n: Ok, here is my first 5 shot Fanfic, I have set a limit to this and will try to do it from now on except for Konoha high. Yes this is a Yuri pairing, which means that most likely sometime in here two girls will probably doing sexual things to each other, if you're not in to that, fine by me I'm not forcing you to read it. I will however warn you before any chapters with sexual content in it, this one does not have it so you are fine.

_Warning: This fanfic may cause you to fall in love with your best same sex friend, if this happens, neither me nor Masashi Kishimoto are responsible._

Situations of a Frantic Mind

_Lying is the Latest Fashion _

Ino dropped her head to the counter of the Yamanaka flower shop, days had been so boring lately. What was the point of buying flowers anymore? She heard the bell ring, which meant someone was actually coming in the shop. She looked up to see her best friend, Sakura Haruno, this made Ino's heart skip a beat. Though it was really nice to see her, usually seeing her meant they where going to argue.

Sakura smiled and propped her elbows on the counter "So Ino, boring day?"

Ino nodded without moving "You guessed it, do you even have a reason to be here Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly raised her voice "What if I just wanted to come by and visit my friend?!"

Ino stared up at Sakura with a red print on her forehead from the counter "So did you?"

Sakura suddenly calmed "No, actually, I came by to pick up some flowers for my moms birthday."

Ino shook her head and picked up a arrangement of flowers that spelled out happy birthday "This good enough?"

Sakura nodded "the only thing you are good at, so, how much."

Ino shook her head "Take em, they have been setting around long enough."

Sakura flashed Ino a smile before exiting, but before she completely walked out she turned "Thank you Ino."

After Sakura had completely exited Ino stuffed her face in to her own arm and screamed. Those flowers hadn't been old at all, Ino knew very well it was Sakura's mothers birthday, she also knew that Sakura had planned on getting her flowers with the exact colors Ino had picked out for it. Why did Ino go through the trouble? She hoped it would… Make Sakura like her a little bit more, to make Sakura stop hating her. So she could be at least one step closer in to Sakura's heart… Because the cold hard truth was, Ino was in love with her best friend.

She had been as long as she could remember, since they where little kids she had said all those nice things to Sakura out of love, not out of friendship. She only competed with Sakura over Sasuke to maybe make Sakura give up and drop out of the race for Sasuke. Yeah Ino was popular with the guys, and she went along with it, but it was all just an act… A big lie. The things she did, the things she lied about made her stay up at night and cry.

Tears slowly dripped down her eye just in time for Shikamaru to walk in and see.

Shikamaru slowly made his way toward Ino before speaking "What's wrong Ino?" Despite the fact he said it in his usual unenthusiastic tone, at least he was making an attempt.

Ino looked up at him "Heart problems."

Shikamaru shook his head "Women are so troublesome."

Ino gave him a light punch in the arm "You punk, now is not the time to be calling me troublesome." Even though he had said all the wrong things, somehow he had brought a smile to Ino's face.

Shikamaru began talking again "Could you give me something for my dad? He messed up real bad with my mom, and I hate to trouble you in your time of… I don't know… But could I just get some flowers?"

Ino shook her head "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I'm gonna charge you extra for making me go through this when I'm having my own problems."

Shikamaru sighed "So troublesome, dad you owe me."

* * *

A/n: Yes, yes I know, not another Yuri pairing. I'm sorry, but if you don't like it, don't read it. I've had the ideas for this fic in my head for a long time and I'm gonna write it. Not only that I am dealing with my second favorite pairing in the Naruto world. If you do like this by all means please review it, it would be greatly apreciated. 


	2. A Scar That Feels Like Silk and Isn’t Ev

A/n: Second part of my Ino Sakura exploration -Evil laugh- Anyway, you will notice the total lack of Sakura in this chapter. But if you know 5 shots you know what chapter three is right? You'll have to wait and find out. Once again no sexual content.

_Warning: Masashi Kishimoto made me do it!_

Situations of a Frantic Mind 

_A Scar That Feels Like Silk and Isn't Even There_

Ino was now in the comfort of her own home, she loved being home because she didn't have to fake her life or pretend about anything, she could just set around and think about her pink haired angel. After all, she was safe inside her own mind… Until the headaches started kicking in and she began to get paranoid over pains that she didn't have, yes, all this happened because she bottled up her deepest emotions. She could never truly be herself until she confessed her love to Sakura.

She began to have flashbacks of placing flowers in Sakura's hair, when they where kids Ino could call Sakura pretty and hug her tight and no one thought other except for the fact that they where best friends. Where being the key word… Now they are almost enemies, although the only thing Ino could think when they fought was how pretty Sakura looked when she was angry.

Ino heard a firm knock on her door and she replied immediately "Who is it?"

A voice from the other side began speaking "It's your loving father."

Ino smiled, she loved her dad, he loved her no matter what. She got up and let Inoichi in.

Ino set back on her bed "What is it dad?"

Inoichi set next to her "We haven't had much business have we Ino?"

Ino frowned and shook her head "Sorry dad."

Inoichi smiled brightly "It's not your fault, but I did happen to see Sakura walking home with flowers today and no money for them."

Ino's eyes got wide "They where just a birthday arrangement we have had setting around you know."

Inoichi shook his head "Don't lie to me Ino, I know you and Sakura are friends but…"

Ino cut him off immediately "I picked those flowers myself yesterday so I wouldn't use any the shop had already in stock and you wouldn't be angry with me." She let that remark slip out so fast she barely even heard what she said.

Inoichi looked at her confused "Why so much trouble? Did she pay you in advance?"

Ino shook her head not saying a word so Inoichi continued "You really are a good friend."

Ino just nodded, that's all she could do. Inoichi soon seen this was going no where and stood up to leave "You know Ino, I'm here if you need anything. Even if it's just to talk."

Ino began thinking 'Well dad, I'm in love with Sakura Haruno who I have liked since we where too young to even really be in "Love" yet have been putting in this act since we where little and living a complete lie and am in fact a lesbian, are you still proud of me dad?' She should have said something, anything… But she couldn't she just nodded and let her father leave.

She laid back in her bed and looked at the ceiling but the ceiling wasn't what she seen, it as the face of Sakura, it was everywhere, taunting her, making her want to run outside and say things she knew she couldn't say. What was so confusing about saying 'I love you' when you really mean it? Ino didn't know… Or care for that matter, she just wanted it done.

She heard another knock on the door "Who is it?"

Inoichi answered once again "There is someone here to see you."

Ino sat up hoping and dreading it was Sakura "Who is it?"

Inoichi opened the door "It's Shikamaru, he's waiting outside, you should go with him."

Ino looked up at her clock, it was just a little past 8 pm "It's kinda late."

Inoichi shook his head "Don't worry about it, as long as your lazy butt gets up to watch the shop tomorrow it's ok."

Ino got up and quickened her ready process so she could get outside, once outside Shikamaru greeted her with his usual lame "Hey Ino."

Ino shook her head hard "What do you want Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders "I was tired of cloud gazing."

Ino's eyes shot open and she began feeling shikamaru's head like he had a fever "Are you ok? Are you dieing?"

Shikamaru swatted her away "What are you doing? You're so troublesome."

Ino downed her head "No, you're perfectly normal."

Shikamaru shook his head "I wanted to come by and let you know I need some special flowers made."

Ino looked at him odd "Special?"

Shikamaru blushed "Yeah… Special, like the ones a guy would give a girl he liked."

Ino began to catch on but still played with him "Is your dad in trouble again?"

Shikamaru began to get irritated "Don't make me explain myself Ino."

Ino flashed him a smile "I'll do it, but after what happened today I have to charge you no matter what."

Shikamaru sighed "I know… What do you mean today?"

Ino shook her head blushing "Oh nothing."

Shikamaru looked at her "Busted."

Ino began walking inside "Yeah I'll have your flowers for you, bye bye see you tomorrow."

Shikamaru could only work out one more line "So troublesome."

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry, if this fic isn't what everyone expects from me. But Please review, good bad doesn't matter. Also, yes I did 2 chapters in one night but that is only because I really like this fic, have a great night and Happy Missions! 


End file.
